A Sensei In Uniform
by Shuriken to the face
Summary: What has Kakashi done to deserve this? WARNING: lots of Irukaka yaoi.


**A Sensei In Uniform**

Don't own Naruto...and that is probably a good thing.

Warning: Extreme yaoi, that be male sexness. Irukaka

* * *

Raidou smiled politely at the young chuunin as he handed in his report. Iruka returned the gesture, then looked around somewhat nervously. He judged that no-one was near enough to hear a whispered conversation and beckoned Raidou closer. 

"Raidou, can I borrow your uniform?" Iruka was looking decidedly redder than normal.

"You already have a uniform." said Raidou, looking puzzled.

"No. Your _other _uniform." Iruka explained, blushing more and more.

"Oh. _That _uniform." Raidou said, realising what Iruka was getting at. "Ok. Just…clean it before you give it back?"

"Yes. Of course. Thank you, Raidou."

"I'll bring it in for you tomorrow." the older man promised, a slight pink tint to his cheeks as well. Neither man could quite look the other in the eye anymore.

* * *

Kakashi had had a _very _long day training Team 7. As usual, he had been forced to put away his Icha Icha several times in order to prevent his team killing each other. He thought they had learnt about teamwork, but apparently he was wrong. 

At long last, he was heading home. He would love to seduce his Iruka and have some fun, but his adorable chuunin was usually too tired on a school night. Ah well…

Kakashi opened the door and kicked off his shoes. "Iruka?"

"In the living room." came the reply. Kakashi headed straight for that door. Surely it couldn't hurt to just try a little seduction?

He was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight that greeted him.

Iruka stood in the middle of the room, dressed in a black uniform with knee-high tight leather boots and a black peaked officer's cap. He was holding a riding crop in his left hand, tapping it against his boot.

"Strip." ordered the chuunin.

'_Am I dead and in heaven?' _Kakashi wondered. Not caring much, he did as he was told at ANBU speed.

"Very good," said Iruka, smirking. "Now on your knees, Hatake."

Kakashi had to ask. "Is…is it my birthday, Iruka?"

Suddenly, Iruka slapped Kakashi round the face with a leather glove. "I SAID ON YOUR KNEES!"

Kakashi obliged without argument, feeling like this was the most arousing moment of his life.

"Now, Hatake, I have ways of making you talk…"

"What are you…" Kakashi was cut off as Iruka grabbed his head and pushed his face into his crotch. Taking the hint, Kakashi decided to play along. He undid Iruka's pants with his teeth and began to lick.

Iruka moaned softly. Kakashi's tongue felt so good, and he was almost unbearably hard by now. His chocolate eyes met the mis-matched ones of Kakashi, and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He roughly pulled on Kakashi's hair, until the jounin stopped. He dragged Kakashi's face up until their lips were almost touching.

"Iruka…" Kakashi's voice was heavy with lust and he had long ago left behind all coherent thought. All he wanted was his lover above him…

His lover wasn't quite finished yet. Pushing Kakashi to the floor, Iruka produced cords from somewhere and used them to bind his lover's wrists above his head. He then lay on top of Kakashi, propping himself up on his elbows.

Kakashi groaned out loud as Iruka began kissing and licking his way down his chest. Iruka paused at this. "I didn't give you permission to make any sound." the tanned ninja said dangerously. "Now keep quiet, or you will face the consequences." At this, Iruka bit down hard on Kakashi's left nipple. It took willpower the copy-nin never knew he possessed not to cry out at the sensation Iruka caused. He bit down on his lip, harder than Iruka had done earlier, and enough to make a trickle of blood run down from his mouth.

Pausing again, Iruka sat up on Kakashi's groin and slowly removed his uniform jacket and shirt. He tapped Kakashi's jawline with the riding crop, then ran it down his own body.

Kakashi knew what was expected of him. He reciprocated the favour, leaving traces of the blood from his mouth wherever he licked, sucked and bit the chuunin's flesh. Iruka threw his head back and gasped, tearing at his pants to get them off.

Their erections brushed together, eliciting a half-moan, half-gasp from Iruka and a strangled groan from Kakashi, who was barely aware he had made a sound.

"I thought I told you not to make any noise!" snapped Iruka breathlessly, backhanding Kakashi across the face, then kissing him fiercely. Producing a bottle of lube from goodness-knows-where, he swiftly prepared both Kakashi and himself.

Iruka slipped just the tip of his cock into Kakashi, causing the jounin to moan with need again. He smiled to himself and pushed into Kakashi further, fucking him slowly. His lover gasped with the sweet pain. "Does that hurt?" asked Iruka.

Kakashi nodded. "More. _Please_…_Iruka…"_

Iruka gradually increased the pace, not entirely able to control it himself. "Oh God_…FUCK…Kakashi!"_

To Kakashi, hearing Iruka call out his name like that was almost too much. Feeling Iruka hit that spot over and over just about sent him over the edge, and he bit on his lover's neck hard, savouring the coppery tang of blood as he sucked at the spot. He came harder than he ever had before.

The feeling of Kakashi stiffening against him, tightening around him, and his expression as he orgasmed was too much for Iruka. He couldn't hold back any longer, coming inside his lover.

Iruka collapsed on top of Kakashi as they held each other in a tight embrace. Kakashi whimpered at the loss of Iruka inside him before he regained the ability to speak.

"So…is it my birthday? Because that was the single most erotic, amazing experience of my life!"

"It's not your birthday, I just wanted to do something nice for you." Iruka kissed Kakashi again, more gently than before.

"One thing," said Kakashi after a while. "Where did you get that uniform?"

Iruka just smiled, "Come on, let's get a shower…Then Commander Umino might let you fuck him…"


End file.
